Smooth Criminal
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Blossom wonders what happened to Brick after 2 years in jail...
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since he was locked up.I'd expect him to break free,like he always did,but he didn' happened to him?  
FLASHBACK  
I flew in the was about midnight.I was checking to see if everything was sisters Buttercup and Bubbles had alredy gone home,but I decided to stay.I had a weird feeling that something was all of a sudden…I heard a shot.A gun was coming from the city hall.  
I flew there as fast as I could…There was blood every the floor was lying .Next to her was ?!He had a gun in his hand,and his arms were saw smirked.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
"Now there's nothing keeping me from…"  
He didn't get to finish his police broke of them handcuffed Brick.  
"You're goin' with us criminal !"  
"He's a smooth criminal." I said.  
I watched him as they toke him away….  
PRESENT DAY  
There was a loud noise in the were sounds of sirens every were all around the city.I guess somebody broke free…  
But what Blossom didn't exspect was someone watching her….  
"You were right Pinky.I'll always be a **smooth criminal."**

Yay another story! :D Next chapter after 10 reviews :) 


	2. Chapter 2

I still wonder what he meant by "Now there's nothing keeping me from…"?Keeping him from what?And it's weird that he still hasn't escaped from always did…While I was thinking,I heard Buttercup yelling:"Blossom,get up and answer the door!"  
"Okay,I'm coming!"  
I jumped up as fast as I could,and opened the door.  
"Miss me Pinky?"  
It was Brick.I was about to scream,but he put his arms around my waist and speed of before I could.  
When we finally stopped,I saw we were at a abandoned warehouse.  
"Ya didn't answer my question,Red."  
"No,I didn't."  
He smirked at my was still the same,I wore his usual outfit,just he had a big scar on his left cheak.  
"What are you doing here,Brick?"  
"Isn't it obvious?I broke out of jail."  
"Where are Boomer and Butch?"  
"There still in jail."  
"I can't belive you have the nerve to show your face to what you did…."  
"Ah,look Red,I didn't kill the lady…what's her name."  
" .AND YES YOU DID!"

What did Brick say?Next chapter after 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay,fine I did kill ….But for a very good reason."said Brick,as he winked.  
"And that would be?"I said,a bit sarcastic.  
"That's for me to know,and you to maybe find out later."He smirked.  
"Ughh,I see you still haven't changed."I roared.  
"Hey,look who's talkin' Red."He said.  
"Huh,you haven't called me that since that day.."I said.  
Back when we were kids,Brick loved to call me he wasn't a really bad person,as everybody said he was,just he keept it a 'd always pretend like we hate each other when we fight so our siblings don't find out,but like this we always used to sneak out to see each always acted so nice to me,and we kinda liked each other when we were kids.I think I still do like him,but I'm not sure he likes that's because one night,when me and Brick were at the park,Him showed was trying to convince me that Brick was lying to me and that he doesn't love me.I belived I could see the hurt in Brick's eyes when I said that he's a lying bastard.I shouldn't have said that,I really didn't mean it…From that day,Brick stopped going out with me at night,he started to ignore me,and didn't act so nice anymore,back then he didn't really commit crime like his brothers did,but from that day he changed,and well…I lost my secretly favourite nickname,Red.  
"Yeah,the day you killed me."he said cooly.  
"Look,Brick I…"I started.  
But Brick suddenly grabbed me by my waist.  
"Listen,Red,I've got some unfinished business with ya…You'rem gonna feel the pain,I've been feeling for a long time now.."he said.  
"Brick,please…"  
Suddenly,we heard sirens around the ware house.  
"Fuck,it's the police!Ya tell a thing about me,and you won't see the next sunlight."he said.  
And with that,he speed of to good knows were.  
I realized why he was acting like this,It was all my wasn't a bad person,he wasn't a killer….  
Oh,no…What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

I've created a monster…But I have to admit something to my self.I…I..I still love ,I think I never I didn't see how much I loved him until ,what am I to do…Hm,he did say that he had some unfinished business with me,maybe I will see him ,who am I kidding,I'll surely see him again,he'll probably kidnap ,the happiness..**(I'm a real positive person,aren't I ? :D)**  
While thinking about Brick and my situation,I accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Hey,Blossom!"  
I looked to see ,cheerfull Bubbles as always.  
"Hi,where ya goin'?"  
"Oh,me ? I'm going to pick up Buttercup from Mitch,and then we're going to the mall !"she said happily.  
"Wait,did I just hear Buttercup and mall,in the same sentence?"I asked in disbelief.  
"Yep,ya did! She finally said yes! I'm gonna buy her some new clothes !"Bubbles said walking away.  
"Okayyy,bye Bubbs !"I called after her.  
"See ya!"she yelled,from afar.  
Oh,yeppy I'm home is until they get back.I kinda miss the Professor,he's still alive of course,but we don't know where he left with out saying good before that,he said that he can't live with monsters weren't monsters,right? I think I'm not.I'm a nice person.  
And again,while I was thinking,I didn't even notice that I came home.I was so tired so I went straight up my there I had what to see.  
Brick was lying on my bed,with a hood over his head,he was probably resting from the police.  
"Took ya long enough,Blossy."he said,chuckling to himself.  
"What are you doing here,Brick?"I asked,clearly annoyed.  
"Hidin' from the police."he answered like it was the most normal thing.  
"Yeah,but why in my house?"I kept asking.  
"Because we have unfinished business,babe."he said,getting up from my bed.  
Did he just call me babe?  
"Yes,I ,do you mind?"he said coming closer to me.  
"What,you read minds now?"I asked.  
"Nah,you're just predictable."he said, smirking.  
"Oh,whatever you say,dear."I said,sarcastically.  
He just chuckled in not a normal chuckle,that demonic and seductive one.I have to say,he is pretty good looking,and I get a weird feeling when I see him do that or ,I guess that's what love does to ,well.  
"Okay,if you're gonna stay here,you have to be in my room,I don't want Bubbles or Buttercup to find out."I said.  
"My pleasure,luv."he said,smirking.  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"Hey,I gotta go to the 't touch anything and don't make any noise."I said,walking out.  
"Like I give a fuck,babe."he said,but I didn't hear him,I was already out.  
At the store..  
"And would that be all?"the casher asked.  
"Yes."I said.  
And suddenly I hear a voice behind me.  
"Stick 'em up! "said the voice.  
You have got to be kidding me Brick…  
"Come,on give me money or the girl get's it!"he yelled,and pinned a gun to my waist.  
A gun?! Where the hell did he get a gun? Oh,Buttercup's room.  
"Ahhmmm..Iamm..You-you..are the mosttt wanted criminal.."the casher said,shaking from fright.  
"Yeah,yeah it's nice to know that you have fans,now do what I told ya!"he yelled.  
I think I need to go to the doctor's office because of him screaming so much.  
The casher handed him a bag full of money,still shaking.  
"Good day to ya,mate!"Brick said,laughing demonic.  
Wonder where did he pick up the accent ?  
He pulled me with him,until we got out the store.  
"Come on get in."He said,while pushing me in the car.  
"Fine, 't push me."I said.  
Guess I need to go along with what he wants.  
He got in the car and started to he was driving,he pulled out of his pocket the gun he kidnaped me with, least I thought it was a gun.  
It was a candy bar.  
"Want some?"he asked,bitting on it.  
"You kidnapped me with a snickers ?"I said,dibeliving what I was seeing.  
" 't you a smart cookie ?"he said,chuckling again.  
I turned my head around,and looked through the window of the car.I just couldn't talk to him with out getting annoyed every five that's when I realized something.  
I was on the run with Townsville's most wanted criminal.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while,I got bored to just watch things from the window of the ,I decided to break the silence between me and Brick.  
"Hey,Brick?"I said.  
"Yea?"he asked.  
"Where did ya pick up that accent of yours ?"I said,trying to hold a laugh.  
"Well,I never told ya this,but since we got time…When Mojo was creating us,he created us separately,and he didn't tell this to the boys,but when he was creating me,he put a bone from the most famous pirate ever,Jack Sparrow."he said.  
"And yes,before you ask me,he did exist."he said.  
"Where the hell did he get a bone of him?"I asked.  
Wow,Mojo really was a crazy chimp.  
"Don't won't tell,luv."he said.  
What is it with him and calling me luv ?  
Oh,the explanation…  
"Well,that explains a lot."I said.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"he asked,annoyed.  
"Nothing.."I smirked.  
"Ha ha,yeah right."he said,not taking his eyes of the road.  
And that's when the radio in the car turned on.  
"Brick Jojo,do you hear me,I repeat do you hear me?"a voice said from the radio.  
"Yep,and you might be?"he asked,chuckling a bit.  
"I might be the father of your ,dear are you okay?"I hear the voice say.  
The Professor. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Yep,and you might be?"he asked,chuckling a bit.  
"I might be the father of your ,dear are you okay?"I hear the voice say.  
The Professor.  
"I'm perfectly fine."I say.  
"Brick Jojo,surrender,and I will give you a lot of money."said the Professor.  
"And what money?You have money?"I asked.  
"Why,yes.I married ,you know her."he said.  
He married that old witch ? Who hates us? I'd rather be Brick's hostage for the rest of my life then to be with them.  
"And how much money are we talkin' ?"asked Brick.  
I smacked him on the he really gonna give me up for money?  
"One million dollars."he said.  
"Sorry,_daddy,_but I'm perfectly fine right where I am."I said.  
"Blossom,have you gone out of your mind,he could kill…"The professor said,but was cut off by me turning the radio off.  
"You really mean it?"asked me Brick.  
"What?"I said.  
"That you're perfectly fine with me."he said.  
"Well,you haven't done anything so far,so yeah.."I said.  
He laughed,dark and ,for me that was just his usual I loved it.


End file.
